Paying For Your Services
by showstopper87
Summary: Randy Orton wants to thank the Shield for being his personal body guards. He simply gives Dean and Roman some extra money. But what he has planned for Seth is entirely different. Two-Shot. Warning: Slash/Cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a request for the incredible Bitter-Alisa. I am so sorry it took so long, I really hope you like it though. :)**

**Paying**** For Your Services**

Randy Orton walked into his locker room, shut the door, and turned his attention to the three men that were sitting down on the bench. "May I help you?" He made his way to his bag and started to look through it.

"We are here for our payment." Roman Reigns said with attitude and impatience clearly in his voice. Randy Orton hired the Shield to be his person bodyguards ever since this whole Daniel Bryan fiasco began.

"Oh, that's right." He made his way to a table that was in the corner of the room, kind of hidden. He grabbed the two envelopes that were laying there and walked back towards the impatient trio. "Here you go." He handed one envelope to Roman Reigns and the other to Dean Ambrose. Seth Rollins looked up with a confused look on his face.

"Where's mine?"

"Oh don't worry. You will definitely get your payment. I just need to see you in private first." Randy cleared his throat and Roman and Dean got the hint, walking out of the locker room entirely. Sitting on the bench, Seth looked really confused. "I would have to say that you have been the most loyal lately." Randy was pacing, hands behind his back, right in front of Seth.

"Okay? And?" Seth was not understanding. He didn't notice the glint in the Viper's eyes. The look of complete lust on his face. Or not even the bulge in his sweats.

"Your gay, aren't you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Seth was really starting to get agitated, but that is when Randy stopped directly in front of him and Seth got a full view of the growing bulge. "Ah, I see. Is that my payment?" Seth couldn't help but say it a little too fast. The excitement on his face could not be contained. He has always wanted to get into Randy's pants, but the fact that he was as straight as they come made that pretty difficult.

"Do you want it to be your payment? It's up to you. You can either get money like the others...or in exchange, we can have a little fun." Randy pulled his sweats down a little, revealing his aching member. Seth immediately started to drool. He has seen Randy naked before, considering the fact that Randy isn't exactly shy when it comes to walking around the locker room naked. And he definitely shouldn't be, he has the body to do it. But he has never seen Randy like this...driven by lust, _hard _cock staring right at him.

Seth reached up and grabbed Randy's impressive length. He licked his lips and looked up into the eyes of the Viper.

"Well? Is that what you want then?" Randy threw his head back as Seth stuck out his tongue and ran it up his throbbing member.

"Oh, definitely." Seth smiled just as he took the head of Randy's cock into his mouth. Both Seth's and Randy's eyes fluttered closed. Seth began to go further down the length, running his tongue on the underside of the shaft while putting all the saliva he had into the blow job, making it feel even better for Randy.

Randy couldn't take this slow pace any more. He was never one to go slow. He was rough in bed, nothing more and nothing less. He grabbed the back of Seth's head and began to plunge his way into that warm welcoming mouth. He continued to fuck his mouth, moaning out all the obscenities he can think of.

Seth was loving every bit of it. He loved to be directed and showed exactly what the other wanted. He reached his hands around and grabbed Randy's ass, pulling them towards his own face so that he was deep throating him. He held it there for quite some time. He looked up and the look on Randy's face was priceless. He was in complete euphoria. After a little longer of holding still, Randy's cock deep inside Seth's throat, Seth pulled off of the shaft and removed his shirt. That got Randy going. "Strip all the way down."

After they both stripped from head to toe, Randy turned Seth around and bent him over. He got on his knees and flung his tongue out onto his hole. Seth reached around and pulled Randy's head closer to his ass, so that his tongue would go inside. He was moaning out loudly as Randy continued to rim him.

Still rimming him, Randy placed his finger right in front of Seth's mouth. Seth got the hint and started to suck on them. He ran his tongue around the finger just as Randy pulled them out. He lined them up with his hole and slowed breached his entrance. Seth threw his head back at the intrusion and winced in pain just until his finger was fully inside and he adjusted. After he saw that there was no more discomfort for Seth, Randy began to move his finger in and out. And in no time, Seth was bucking on his finger and Randy sneaked in a second one making Seth moan out even louder.

Randy could no longer take the slutty moans coming out of Seth so he removed his fingers. But instead of immediately fucking him, he walked around and shoved his cock into Seth's mouth. "You better get it really wet for your sake, because once I am in I am not going easy." With that said, Seth really began to suck as hard as he could. He took it out of his mouth and spit on it as well.

Randy walked around to Seth's backside and lined up his cock. He slowly inserted the head inside and continued his way until he was balls deep inside of Seth. He decided to give it a couple of seconds, but that was all. After about three seconds, Randy began to move out and right back in as fast as he could. He was pounding Seth in no time, yelling out his name in pleasure.

At first, it was hell for Seth. It hurt so bad because of Randy's size. But once when he was adjusted, it was absolute bliss. Seth began to move his hips to meet Randy's demanding thrusts. "Oh, fuck yeah. Harder, Ran."

After hearing that, Seth definitely asked for it. Randy pulled out of Seth and flipped him over on his back onto the bench. Still standing, Randy grabbed his legs and placed them on his shoulders. He lined himself back up, since Seth's ass was now at level with his cock. He plunged his way back inside and began to pummel Seth as hard as he possibly could. He thought he was going to pass out from the combination of the speed and the pleasure, but he managed. Sweat was dripping down both of their bodies and Randy pulled all the way out, just to push his way back in harshly. He continued this so that he didn't have to go at that mind-blowing pace he was going at before.

In no time, he found Seth's spot. He knew he found it when he plunged his way inside and Seth's entire body flinched and he screamed out in absolute pleasure. Seth was screaming on the top of his lungs and Randy knew that someone was going to end up coming in if he doesn't shut him up.

Randy pulled out of Seth entirely, resulting in a pout from the smaller man. Randy laid down on the ground and Seth licked his lips and Randy grabbed his cock and stuck it straight up in the air signaling Seth to sit on it. But first Seth wanted a taste. He got on all fours and seductively took the cock into his mouth, taking the whole thing in a single motion.

"Oh...fuck yeah Seth. Keep going." Seth continued to suck it until he saw the look on Randy's face showing that he may just come undone for good. Seth released his cock with a 'plop' noise and went up to Randy's face. He leaned in to kiss him and at first Randy was repulsed by it. But then he figured that he is already fucking a man so why not?. He connected their lips, eyes wide open as it was his first time kissing a man. He fell deep into the kiss though, closing his eyes and sticking his tongue down Seth's throat. During the kiss, Seth straddled Randy's hips and positioned Randy's cock at his hole. He slowly let himself down until he was full on sitting on the cock. He started to swivel his hips causing Randy to break the kiss and throw his head back in a moan. Seth saw Randy's eyes flutter to the back of his head as he quickened his pace.

"OH, Shit!" Randy moaned, as he grabbed Seth's hips, guiding him down faster as he threw his hips up meeting Seth on his way down all the while hitting his sweet spot.

Randy took his left hand and wrapped it around Seth's throbbing cock that has gotten no attention at all until now. Seth moaned louder as Randy began to quicken his pace stroking his cock. He was trying to get Seth to come since he knew that he would not last much longer.

"Randy! I'm going to COME!" Just as he finished his sentence, Seth squeezed his eyes shut as he came all over Randy's hand and chest.

Feeling Seth's channel suffocate his own cock, Randy screamed out just as he released himself inside Seth. Seth continued to ride Randy until he was completely spent...

Seth got off, and laid down right next to him on the floor, both panting like dogs. "Will that be my payment every time?" Seth asked with a wink.

Randy just smiled and nodded frantically. "Most definitely." They kissed once more, breaking the kiss because they heard a loud moan by the door. They both looked over to see Dean Ambrose releasing his load all over the door, clearly having been there for a while watching them.

Both Randy and Seth had wide eyes, panicking. "Don't worry boys. I'm not going to go telling the whole locker room that you guys just had some homosexual fun...as long as you both meet me in my hotel room tonight, eight-o'clock sharp." Dean said seductively, winking at them.

Both Randy and Seth gulped as they slowly nodded their heads to Dean, who was zipping up his pants making his way out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: So? Did you like it? I really hope you did. Also, since it took so long I decided to make this a Two-Shot for you. :) Thank you everyone for reading and please REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Seth and Randy walked together down the hall of the hotel. They stopped at Dean's room and both sighed, looking at each other nervously.

"Before we go in there, just out of curiosity, have you ever done anything with Dean? I mean he is your best friend." Randy raised his eyebrows, looking over at Seth who just shook his head no.

"I haven't even seen him naked. I didn't even know he was even remotely interested in guys. And now, I get the feeling that he just may be gay." Seth chuckled, knowing how ridiculous it sounded.

"You think." Randy couldn't help but let out a laugh as well. He raised his fist and lightly knocked on the door three times. And as if on cue, Dean Ambrose was right there to open the door. Randy looked him over and saw he was wearing nothing but a bath robe. _Interesting._

"Come on in, fellas." Dean was smiling wide, knowing that he would have Seth Rollins and Randy Orton in the palm of his hands tonight. He was going to make them his bitches. He has a feeling that tonight is going to be loads of fun.

Dean led both men into the room and towards the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and just stared at the two men standing awkwardly in front of him. "Why are your clothes still on? Strip." He wasn't even trying to be nice or patient, he just wanted to get things going. He watched as Seth started to remove his clothing. A few moments later and he was completely naked from head to toe. Dean smiled and turned his attention to Randy who was just standing there, rubbing the back of his head. "Randy..." Dean hinted that he had no choice but to participate. Randy responded by slowly peeling his shirt off, before being stopped by Dean. "Wait. Seth, you take his clothes off. Go."

Seth walked over to Randy, his hard cock bouncing in between his legs. He started to unbutton his pants, placing wet kisses on his neck. Seth then got on his knees as he untied Randy's shoes and slipped them off along with his socks, pants, and briefs. They were both now entirely naked. Seth, still on his knees, took the head of Randy's cock into his mouth and began to suck on it as slowly and seductively as he could.

Dean watched the scene in front of him. Seth on his knees sucking away, and Randy's head thrown back in pleasure. But Dean knew that Randy has never had a gay experience besides with Seth a couple of hours ago. And he was going to take full advantage of that.

Dean untied his bath robe and pulled it off and threw it on the floor. He began stroking his massive cock and quickly noticed that Randy was watching, sucking in his bottom lip as he placed his hand on Seth's head, fucking his mouth.

"Seth get off of him. Come here." Seth did as he was told. He got up and walked over to Dean. Dean just looked down at his own cock and started waving it in the air. Seth got the hint and got down on his knees and began to suck on his very impressive length. Randy watched with very intent eyes and began to stroke his cock as he witnessed what was happening just mere feet away from him.

"Don't worry, Randy. There is enough to go around. Get over here and share this cock with Setthy Boy." Randy very slowly walked over to them and got down on his knees. Seth took the cock out of his mouth and pointed it towards Randy. He very hesitantly took it into his hand and lashed his tongue out at it. Dean moaned out but was getting very impatient. He placed his hand on Randy's head and guided it down, and Randy reluctantly let the cock slip into his mouth. Dean moaned out again at the sensation as Randy started to bob his head, Dean's hand still guiding him. Seth watched, licking his lips and stroking his cock.

Dean forced Randy all the way down, taking the entire thing. He started to gag and saliva dripped out of his mouth and all over the throbbing shaft, proving to be even more of a sensation for Dean. He held Randy's head there are started to thrust his hips up and down, fucking Randy's mouth. He leaned all the way back so that he was lying on the bed as he continued to fuck his mouth. "Seth. Fuck. Go. Uh. And. Ah. Eat Randy out. Mm." He could barely get one word out without letting some obscenity spew out.

Seth did as he was told and crawled behind Randy, spreading his cheeks and spitting on his virginal hole. He then began to lick his hole, causing Randy to flinch from the very new experience. He relaxed after a bit though, moaning from the very unexpected pleasure.

Dean took his cock out of Randy's mouth and Randy began to lick up and down the shaft. "Seth, that's enough. Come help Randy." Seth sat down next to Randy and started to lick the other side of Dean's cock, as slowly as he could all the while staring deeply into Randy's eyes.

After a couple of moments of that, Dean stood up and threw Randy onto the bed. He crawled up the bed and started to suck on the Viper's cock. Seth crawled up too and resumed pleasuring Dean.

After what seemed like an hour, Dean let Randy's cock fall out of his mouth with a plop and lifted his legs, inserting a finger into the man beneath him which resulted in a cry of pain.

….After Randy was fully prepared, Dean positioned himself and lined his cock up. He wrapped Randy's legs around his waist and plunged inside that virginal ass, holding still so that the man could get adjusted. Seth tried to make things easier, by taking Randy's cock into his mouth while Dean was balls deep inside of him.

Dean began to move and in no time was fucking Randy as hard as he has ever fucked before. Randy was trying not to moan out and give any sort of indication that he liked it but every time Dean would hit that magical spot inside of him, he would see stars and there was no controlling what was coming out of his mouth.

Dean was about to come and he was not done yet. Seth has still yet to be fucked. So he pulled out and got off the bed. He called Seth over and forced him to bend over. He slipped inside of Seth easily, Seth having prepared himself on his own. He began to drill Seth when he saw Randy walk over and stop right in front of Seth's face, cock staring him in the eyes. Seth took it in his hands and allowed Randy to fuck his face while Dean sexually destroyed his ass. The pleasure Seth was feeling was indescribable.

Dean's eyes were rolling to the back of his head when he suddenly got an idea. "Randy, grab the lube. It's in the bottom drawer." Randy did and walked over to Dean. "Put some on your cock."

"Why?" Randy was confused and was wondering what Dean was thinking in that demented mind of his.

"Just do it." He said while he continued to pound Seth. He started to thank himself that he jacked off before they got there, allowing him to last much longer then what he would have normally been able to.

Randy applied the lube to his cock and began stroking, looking questioningly at Dean. Dean stopped moving and buried himself deep inside of Seth. Then he spread his own ass and looked over at Randy. "Put it in." Randy smiled and went behind Dean, carefully inserting his member inside him. Dean moaned out, while wincing, at the intrusion. But the pain didn't last for long as he continued to pound Seth. And every time he would pull out of Seth, he would back up further onto Randy's cock.

"Don't they call this a chain fuck? Or something?" Randy asked, moaning out.

"I don't give a fuck what it is called. It feels so fucking good." Dean screamed out, moving faster and harder so that he was both fucking and getting fucked as hard as he could.

"I'm going to cum, Dean." Seth yelled out before spilling his seed all over the floor, and what happened next was a chain reaction. Dean felt Seth's muscles clench all around his cock and while letting out a scream, he came inside of Seth. And when Dean came, Randy felt his muscles begin to suffocate his cock as he came inside of Dean.

All three laid down and tried to get their breathing in order. All three had a goofy smile on their face as well. Dean started laughing which made both men look at him confused. "What's so funny?" Seth asked, still smiling.

"Oh, nothing. It was just so much fun having you both be my bitches." Randy couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Well, you know...I wouldn't mind going for a round two." Randy hinted and Seth got up and began stroking both of their cocks, trying to get them hard again.

"Yeah. And this time I want both of you inside me at the same time." Seth announced with a wink. And at that request, they were both immediately rock hard wanting to try that.

"Well, Seth, you just may get your wish." Dean said as he got up and flipped Seth over onto his back.

* * *

**A/N:Well, there you go. I really hope all of you enjoyed it. And out of curiosity, how was this? This is the first time I have ever written a three-some sex scene. So please let me know. Thanks for reading and please review. :)**


End file.
